GMAD: Normal for a While
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: GMAD is compleatly wiped out by an snake humanoid mutant, and reincarnated as highschoolers in a small town in the country of the USA. Rated T for safety. (New authors note at the end of chapter two.)
1. the Broadcast

Chapter one: The broadcast.

Disclaimer! I only own the plot, my OC's and the laptop and phone I am writing this on.

* * *

LauralKelley99, better known as Laural. Watched as CNN reported her and her friend's death, granted she didn't know it, but her best friend since preschool looked a little depressed. ¨Hey, what´s wrong Nightshade? We weren't in that fight, why are you so depressed?¨

Nightshade, who wore a silver dress, black leather jacket, she had pitch black hair with silver streaks, and silver eyes looked at her rider. ´she Doesn't remember?´ Nightshade thought. ´I guess it´s for the best if she doesn´t´ ¨It´s nothing Laural.¨ She said.

 _Although the Members of GMAD fought valiantly this weekend in the village of Kantania, it was no use as once again, Ningen no hebi, took down the group that was sent down to finish it off, managed to weaken it before getting killed themselves._

 _A reporter on the tv said._

 _¨However, villagers report having seen the bodies of the members glistening with light as what they believe the members were reincarnated into a new life, but what kind of life are they living if they were reincarnated?¨ The reporter said. ¨I am here with the village chief, who happens to be an expert on reincarnation.¨_  
 _A mans face was blurred out from the screen. ¨main maanata hoon ki jeeemedee ke sadasyon ka punarjanm hua hai, aur jo jeevan ve jee rahe hain, ve ati utsaahee aur vilaasita mein se ek hain. mujhe koee sandeh nahin hai kyonki unhonne kaee sansaaron ke lie kiye gaye sabhee achchhe karmon ke kaaran, ve bete hain aur rachee kee betiyaan aur saphal purush aur mahilaen hain"_

 _Subtitles on the screen appeared as the man was speaking_

 _I do believe that the members of GMAD were reincarnated, and the life that they are living, is one of extreme comfort, and luxury. I have no doubt because of all the good deeds they have done for the many worlds, they are sons and daughters of rich and successful men and women. The reporter turned to the camera. ¨Well, there you have it." The reporter said. ¨Do you believe that the Guardians of GMAD were reincarnated?¨ ¨Or do you believe that GMAD is now just a figment of our past?¨_

 _Poor quality video of many different groups from GMAD fighting the Ningen no hebi, were put together in a montage, slow music was played in the background._

Laural and Nightshade continued to watch the broadcast, Laural felt a twinge of guilt when she saw a group of four, the group she was in when she was killed. ´Where did that come from?´ Laural thought, I'm not even a member of GMAD….'

The same thing was happening to the group Laural was in when she was killed as them and their dragons watched the broadcast.

¨Laural! Come on! Your going to be late for Morning Rehearsal!¨ Her mother from this life yelled. ´Shoot!´ Laural thought. ¨Nightshade, come on!¨ Laural scrambled out the door, grabbing her backpack, laptop, clarinet case, and water jug as she ran out of the door. Nightshade running after her.

* * *

Ningen no Hebi is japanese for Snake human, and the language the village cheif is speaking is hendi, if your wondering...


	2. Meeting GMAD in highschool

Chapter two: Meeting the GMAD in high school

Disclaimer! I only own the laptop, and phone I am writing this on, my oc's and the plot.

* * *

Laural straightened out her navy blue knee length dress as she got out of the car, and walked into the band hall. Sighing in relief as seeing her director was also late to rehearsal.

Her friend she's known since pre-school, alongside Nightshade, (or so she thought.) walked up to her. "Hey Laural, have you heard of the recent GMAD attempts to end the Ningen no hebi?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have." Laural said. "It´s a shame four more guardians were lost."  
"I agree." he said. ¨But at least it's weakened now.¨  
"Hey, Nightshade, don't you need to go outside with Guard?" Laural asked.

"Oh, yeah I do, thanks for reminding Laural." Nightshade said, caught off guard. 'So, apparently I'm in colorguard, he, wonder what Stripes would think of that.'  
Nightshade was surprised to see Casey, as well as Adahara. "Hey girls, am I shocked to see you two here." Nightshade said.

"We were too, after finding out we were color guard members." Casey said.

Adahara had pale skin, with black changewing earrings, wore a void black dress, that reached the ankles in the front, and had a two inch train in the back.

Casey wore a similar dress to Laural´s, but instead of it being a light sky blue color, it was a darker ocean blue, her snow white hair was done up in a french braid, she had pale brown skin, and she wore a black and red scale top, and skirt, and how she got away with going barefooted, Nightshade had no idea.

"Do your riders remember the attack they were in?" Nightshade asked. "Because Laural doesn't."

Casey and Adahra shook their heads no. "No." They said.  
"I guess it´s for the best if no one remembers." Nightshade said, off handedly. "Cause, I mean with all their crazy adventures, don't they deserve a normal life?"

Casey and Adhara nodded in agreement. "But shouldn't we at least keep them in touch with their fighting abilities, I mean I know they won't be able to use magic in this life…. But it's worth a shot to at least keep them up to speed with their weapons." Casey said.  
Nightshade mused over Casey's words. "It's worth a shot…."  
"BAND TEN HUT!" The band director called.

"SET!"

Nightshade, Adahra, and Casey followed the band's lead by going to set, their body was straight and tall, their weight of their body went to the balls of their feet. And their hands formed a light fist, at the top of their legs. They looked proud, intense, they knew what they were doing.

"Circle up! Section leaders in the middle, brass on the inside, and woodwinds on the outside! Ready? GO!" the director called.

The band did as they were instructed, and hustled with their friends as they circled up to warm up for rehearsal.

* * *

Rebel's POV

The news report went blank, and the studio reappeared.  
"Thanks Cassandra for that report on GMAD, and the Ningi no Hibi." A well dressed man had said. "As we had once interviewed the founder of GMAD, she had said there were at least 100 guardians in GMAD, and their numbers are still growing." He said.

A woman who sat on the other side of the man nodded. "Yes, and she is unaware of how many more guardians will join."

Rebel had to turn off the tv.

"What's wrong Rebel?" Stripes asked. Rebel looked up

"S-sorry Stripes, I just refuse to believe GMAD is completely wiped out." Rebel said.  
Stripes checked her phone, seeing a text from Nightshade. 'Me, Adhara and Casey believe our riders don't remember their past, it may be the same with Rebel.'

Stripes sent a quick reply. 'Thanks for the heads up.'

"Hey Stripes who are you talking to?" Rebel asked.

"Oh, I just got a text from Nightshade, that's all." Stripes replied. "Not a big deal Rebel."  
"Uh uh, right, we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry Stripes." Rebel said. "And don't forget about track tonight."

* * *

Thor and Storm

Thor had just turned off the TV, feeling guilty. He had no idea why though. Thor wore a short sleeved shirt, with a silver and golden curved jagged lines, that looked kind of like a lightning bolt, and a maelstrom combined. Lapping up from the middle of his chest, to high on the left side of him. He wore black sports tracksuit pants, with three white lines. He was weather worn, one of his hardened hazel eyes were covered by his hair, the eye that wasn't covered had a silver scar.

Storm was heavily scarred, like Thor, had a silver scar on one of his eyes. He had long shaggy grey and black hair, (Kind of like a wolf's fur) a harsh, hardened expression similar to his brother´s, and wore a similar outfit. Storm had noticed his rider was a little depressed. ¨Hey, what´s wrong Thor?¨ He asked his brother.

¨Oh, nothing Storm.¨ Thor had said. ¨It´s just hard to believe that GMAD….¨ Storm understood completely.

¨I understand.¨ Storm said, something buzzed in Storm´s pocket. Storm went to go check it, and pulled out an I-phone 6s, and saw an text Message from Adahra. Saying ´Me, Casey, Nightshade and Stripes have found out our riders don't remember their past as GMAD members, it should be the same for Thor, be careful when you mention GMAD, be sure to delete this text right away, we don't want any accidents.´ Storm immediately checked to see where Thor's attention was, thankfully it was in packing his bag and not at all paying attention to Storm. ´Thanks for the heads up Adhara.´ Storm replied, and checked to see where Thor's attention was. Luckily for Storm, he was completely focused on packing his bag for school, and not at talking to Storm. He quickly deleted the two texts. Just then, Adhara decided to reply.

´Not a problem Storm.´

Storm once again checked where Thor's attention was, he was just finishing packing his bag, he deleted the text, as to be cautious.

¨Hey, Storm you ready to get to school?¨ Thor asked. Storm blinked at the seemingly random comment, but as he remembered the text that Adhara sent him, he decided to go with the flow.

¨Yeah, I'm ready.¨ Storm replied. Thor nodded and walked out the back door. Storm walked out, following Thor.

* * *

Star

StarGazer Gale, better known as Star. Watched as the TV flickered off, after she had turned off the News report on CNN. She checked her phone, and saw a text from Adhara.

´You ready for school?´ Star shot a reply.

´shouldn't you be focusing on rehearsal?´

´were on break.´ Adhara replied. ´you didn't answer my question, are you ready?´

´Yeah, I'm ready.'

* * *

SparkyIceBlaze135

Sparky sighed as she walked out the door to get to school, she had no idea why she felt guilty as she watched that news report, she wasn't in GMAD, so therefore, she shouldn't have felt guilty… she didn't understand why though…..

* * *

 **AN: So, as seeing i am in marching band IRL, if you guys have any questions about the marching terms I am useing, feel free to ask. I´d be glad to answer your questions.**


	3. A normal life, Maybe?

Chapter 3: A normal life….. Maybe?

Disclaimer! I only own the plot and my OC's, and the computer and phone I am writing this on.

AN: This chapter takes place a month after the second chapter, just so you know...

* * *

Laural, Rebel, Star and Sparky sat at the back of their second class, Laural and Nightshade came running in, and out of breath having been released late from rehearsal, as they barely made it in time, coming in just as the bell rang.

Their teacher started giving the lecture, though the five girls didn't pay attention, as seeing it was just a review to what they had learned they day prior. And being the star students in the small class, they didn´t find it important to pay attention…. They were going to ace that test this friday anyways….

¨Any new dreams lately?¨ Star asked. Laural, Rebel and Sparky shook their heads no.

¨No, it's always the same, a brightly light white room, with no furniture, and that voice saying the guardians are needed again… It´s been confirmed that GMAD´s been wiped out-¨ Laual started.

¨And was that a hard wake up call to the human race.¨ Sparky said interrupting Laural. The girls nodded in agreement.

¨A-and not to mention, we have no defencive s-strategies against the Ningi no Hibi.¨ Rebel commented.

The girls went quiet at that comment. ¨Well, the good news is that it hasn´t attacked in months.¨ Laural said. ¨It may be too weak to attack anymore...¨

Nightshade listened in to the girls conversation, having been a nightfury her previous life, it wasn't difficult for her. She smiled as she knew what those dreams meant, it won't be long until memories of their time as Guardians start returning to them. The bell rang to go to the next class. The five girls gathered their stuff, and since they had the next class together, they walked with each other.

Zarix, Pitch, Gothel, Dagur, and Mordu were all gathered in a room, wicked grins could be seen on each villain.

¨Our plan to wipe out the GMAD went perfectly!¨ Dagur crackled.

¨Yes, only there is one hitch, they were reincarnated.¨ Mordu pointed out.

¨Bah! They still have no idea that they were guardians...¨ Zarix said. ¨They may not remember for a long time.¨

¨This is true Zenith, however, our creation, the Ningi No Hebi, is still weak, we still have yet to hold the most powerful nation under our control.¨ Gothel pointed out.

¨Yes, so that last group that was sent to destroy our beast was successful in weakening it.¨ Zenith said, his cold tone spooked the group. ¨But we still have the element of surprise up our sleeve, whenever the Ningi No Hebi has been weakened for a month at a time, as it has been, it comes back even stronger than before, the GMAD´s incarnations won't know what to do.¨  
The villainous group smiled wickedly. ¨Why Zenith, you always are thinking ahead.¨ Pitch said. ¨Why don't we make you our leader, all in favor?¨  
Every villain in the room raised their hands. Zenith smiled wickedly, he had the fools under his control, now his true plain would soon come to play.

_  
Laural, Star, Nightshade, Rebel and Sparky arrived in their third period class. It was just a small class, with them, Thor and Storm.

¨Alright class, get your chromebooks out, go to google docs, and start working on your project I assigned you.¨ The teacher said. ¨I want a 4 page essay on what you would be the guardian of, if you were in GMAD, what your dragon would be, and what level your main weapon would be.¨ The teacher said. ¨I know the GMAD has been wiped out, but that doesn't excuse laziness.¨

Storm and Nightshade looked at one another, they were both thinking the same thing. This teacher didn't sit well with them, but the obeyed.

The class went by slowly, no one said a word as they worked on their essay. 50 minutes seemed to slow to Storm and Nightshade. They were relieved when the bell for the next class rang.

The group was separated for this class, Laural and Rebel went to the other building, Nightshade was in the same building, which didn't sit well with her.

¨Hey, Rebel what are you doing after school?¨ Laural asked.

¨Hu? O-oh, I dunno.¨ Rebel replied. ¨Stripes has track after school today, so I really don't know.¨

¨Oh, okay. Well, I just remembered I have rehearsal tonight after school.¨ Laural said. ¨I guess we could get together this weekend?¨

¨Sure.¨ Rebel replied. As the two walked into their english class. They were going to continue watching Narnia.

The two girls sat down with one another, and watched Narnia until the bell for lunch rang. The two girls traversed to the other building, after saying goodbye to their teacher for that class. The two girls hustled over to the other building, where the other six in their group were sitting, the two girls made up the rest of the seven.

Nightshade spoke up. ¨So, how was english?¨ She asked.  
¨We just continued watching Narnia.¨ Laural replied. Nightshade nodded. Lunch went on with casual conversation until the bell rang for classes to start back up.

Laural and Rebel went over to the other building to their health class, which was mainly online. It was a quiet class, and went by quickly.

The girls went their separate way, Laural went to principles of human services, which had absolutely nothing to do with the career path she wanted to go down…. But she payed attention anyways….

The bell rang for the final class of the day.

Laural, Nightshade, and Star all sat at the same table for study hall.

"I don't have any homework I need to catch up on, any of you girls do?" Star asked.

Both girls nodded their heads no.

The girls chatted for the duration of the period.  
¨Hey, girls. Does this feel weird to you?¨ Laural asked. ¨I mean just going through life, not worrying about life and death situations…. It may just be me however….¨

Star nodded in agreement. ¨Yeah, it kinda does feel odd...¨ She said. ¨I´ve no idea why however….¨  
The bell rang for the school day to end. The three girls hustled over to the other building after having grabbed their belongings.

¨Hey, me and Nightshade have rehearsal tonight.¨ Laural said. Star nodded.

¨Alright, don't forget about your dream journal.¨ Star reminded.

¨Of course I won't after all, I'm not the only one who wants to find out what those dreams mean.¨ Laural said.

* * *

 _ **AN: Again, if you have any marching band questions, just PM me.**_


	4. beginning to remeber

Chapter 4: Beginning to remember, and plea for help

Disclaimer! I only own the plot, and have permission from the owners of OC´s Storm, Stripes, Adhara Vine, and Casey to use them in this story.

A girl with fierce sky blue eyes, her brunette hair pulled up in a ponytail, she had a keyblade shaped necklace with a heart divided into thirds around her neck, was on a nightfury, flying through the skies.

"We should probably head back to GMAD, Nightshade." The girl told the nightfury. "I mean, who knows what is going on with everyone else." "It's been a few days since we went out on that recon mission, it's probably time to head back." The girl and Nightfury returned to a mountain.

'Turn back! You're going to crash!' but the girl and Nightshade didn't crash. The flew into an opening, and into the GMAD lair.

Laural bolted awake, she checked her clock in her room. 6:10 am. She looked around, and saw the girl she had seen in her dreams.

"It´s about time you start remembering your past." She had said. Her six foot long double swords intimidated Laural.

"What do you mean?" Laural asked.

GMAD laural sighed in frustration "It's hard to explain, but the Ningi no Hebi hasn't been killed like everyone thinks." Regular Laural blinked in confusion. "Do you not remember your past?" GMAD laural asked. Seeing the confused look on her normal counterpart, she sighed. "I guess not…"

"What do you mean?" Normal Laural asked. "I've always lived a regular life…." GMAD Laural groaned.  
"Star was right… our normal counterparts are clueless…" She muttered. She faded back into nothingness.

"Weird…" Laural said. She got out her dream journal and jotted the dream down. Getting dressed she thought about her dream, what did it mean? And not to mention the appearance of the girl from her dream appearing to her in real life, what was that about?

She went out to the kitchen and brewed herself some coffee, getting the creamer and the sugar down, she went back to her room and got ready for the day.

After she got ready for the day, she went back to the kitchen, and made her coffee with two sugars, and put the creamer in, after she had made herself coffee to function for the day, her form started flickering. From what she was wearing to the girl she had seen in her dreams.

"What the…" She said. 'This can't be real… they're just dreams, Right?'  
Laural turned on the TV to News channel 10.

"Even though it has been confirmed that GMAD is officially wiped out by Hebe no Ningi, the leaders of the following countries are calling for any surviving GMAD guardians to help fight:  
The United States of America, England, and Canada." The reporter said.

"President Clark of the USA, is visiting the GMAD lair tomorrow night in hopes to find any surviving members." The reporter continued. "We will report how that went when President Clark returns from the lair."  
"Thanks Emily." The reporter said, as it cut back to the village of Kataina. "And were back in the village of Kataina, the assumed downfall of the last members of GMAD." The reporter from the first chapter said. "I'm back with the village chief, who stands firm on his belief that the guardians of GMAD were reincarnated."

"Main abhee bhee apane vishvaason par drdhata se khada hoon ki jeeemedee ke sanrakshak punarjanm the. kya mujhe apane gaanv ko jaanane par koee duhkh mahasoos ho raha hai ki jeeemedee ke antim shesh sadasyon ke lie antim vishraam sthaan hai? agar main ne kaha ki main nahin tha to main jhooth boloonga. main gahara dukhee hoon, phir bhee mere gaanv ke sanrakshakon aur unake dregan ke lie antim vishraam jagah hone ke lie sammaanit kiya gaya hai. "

Subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen as the chief spoke.

"I still stand firm on my beliefs that the Guardians of GMAD were reincarnated. Do I feel any grief at knowing my village was the final resting place for the last remaining members of GMAD? I would be lying if I said I didn't. I am deeply saddened, yet honored for my village to have been the final resting place for the Guardians, and their dragons."

"Well, there you go folks. The chief of Katiana is still firm on his beliefs, do you share his beliefs?"

Laural turned the TV off. She heard a knock on the door. "Laural! It's me, Nightshade." Nightshade said, not even bothering to wait to be let in. "Come on, we're going to be late for school."

Laural looked at the time, her eyes widened when she saw it was almost 7:50. "Nightshade, why didn't you come get me earlier?!" Laural ran out of the door, grabbing her school supplies on the way out.

Rebel's POV  
Rebel sighed, as she turned off the TV, she straightened out her deep blue hoodie, with the words. 'The magic gamer.' on it in black. Brushing through her long dark auburn hair, she noticed the girl she saw in her dream.

"You're, the girl I saw in my dream!" Rebel said in surprise.

GMAD Rebel smiled. "Yeah, I am." She said. "Guess it´s almost time….."  
"Almost time for what?" Normal Rebel asked.

"H-Hu?" GMAD rebel said. "O-oh not much…" "Has your appearance been flickering?"  
"That's an odd question to ask… but yeah, it has… why?" Normal Rebel asked. "Does it have anything to do with my dreams I'm having?"  
"Yes, it does." GMAD Rebel said, confirming Normal Rebel's thoughts. ¨It´s n-not much to w-worry about...¨ ¨Don't worry about dad… he thinks your with King Mickey… I can't say for how much longer though...¨

GMAD Rebel disappeared into oblivion… or so it appeared.

LAURALKELLEY99´S POV  
¨Left, left, left.¨ Laural whispered, as the lead drumline marcher hit his drum. The band was practicing their field entree for the football game this friday. Her left foot's heel hit the ground each beat of the drum.

¨Check, close.¨ The trumpet player in the next line to her whispered. ¨And welcome to the the field, the Guardian High Marching Band!¨ their director yelled into the mic. The drum majors did their salutes, and went to the podium. The band hustled to set 0.

Colour guard started their dance for the show, the band started playing their music.  
¨Remember to be at set, don't lose your focus." The director called out.

They did a run through the entire show… well what they had learned anyways, spelling out GHS on the field, played the fight song, and the bell for second period to go to class rang. The band quickly put up their instruments, and went to the band hall, and hustled to class.

Thor´s pov

Thor sat in his second period class, as his teacher went on about how important safety is now that GMAD has been wiped out. Looking at the clock, Thor noticed it was about two minutes until the tardy bell for that class rang. He saw Star, and Rebel come running in.  
¨And we just dodged a bullet, Key….¨ Star said, as the late bell rang. And muttered something about hating school.

Rebel nodded in agreement… not about the whole hating school thing, but having just dodged a bullet. Stripes looked at his rider. ´I wonder if she´s beginning to remember.´ he thought. ´I´ll ask Nightshade at lunch if Laural´s beginning to remember.´

The bell for third period rang, and the group hustled to their next class.

Laual´s POV  
Laural was combing through her light auburn hair, when she noticed her outfit was different than the one she had put on. Her hair was a dark brown, her eyes were a seablue, she didn't have glasses. Six foot long double swords were strapped to her back, one was bronze, the other was golden, and sparking with electricity, she had a plain T-shirt and blue jeans on instead of a knee length dress, and white trainers. ´The girl from my dreams…. Does this mean, their not just dreams?´ She thought. She shook her head, not possible. Not even reasonable.

Her outfit flickered back to the outfit she had on this morning. She shook her head, and went to class.

Opening her chromebook, she opened google docs, and started on the project that her teacher had assigned her. Laural didn't think much about her assignment as she worked on it, words just kind of appeared on the page. Before she realised it, she had finished her assignment, and it looked good. Like it wasn't just something that was randomly put together. Sharing it with her teacher, she turned in her project.

The bell for lunch rang, and Laural, and her group of friends went to the school cafeteria.

Nightshade´s POV  
Nightshade, Storm, Adhara, Stripes and Casey, all sat at a separate, secluded lunch table. ¨I think Laural´s beginning to remember her past as a GMAD guardian.¨ Stripes nodded in agreement.  
¨It's the same with Key.¨ Stripes said.

¨It´s way too early for them to start to remember.¨ Casey said. ¨It´s only been two months.¨

¨Since our ´deaths´, but it´s been at least a year at minimum for the others.¨ Adhara said.

The group went silent. ¨We´ve been fighting the Nagi for that long?¨ Stripes asked.

¨Stripes, have you been able to go back to your nadder form?¨ Nightshade asked. He shook his head no.

¨I haven´t yet...¨ Stripes said.

¨Hey, not all is at a loss.¨ Adhara said. Nightshade nodded in agreement.

¨Yeah, Laural´s been copying her behaviors and habits she had in her past life.¨ Nightshade said.

¨Yeah, so has Star.¨ Adhara said.

¨Not to mention, their forms are starting to flicker….¨ Storm said. ¨That should be a sign that their beginning to remember as well...¨

¨What do we do?¨ Nightshade asked. ¨The band has a competition in two weeks, and Laural´s form can´t start flickering… it´ll start rumors.¨

¨You did say she was an alternate at one point right?¨ Stripes said.

¨Yeah, she was at one point.¨ Nightshade said. ¨But, she was better than the marcher she was shadowing, and she got the spot for herself.¨  
¨I guess that´s fitting, as seeing she is the guardian of Band Life.¨ Storm said. The other dragon- turned humans nodded in agreement.

¨Now that I think about it, Star is excelling in astronomy this semester." Adhara said.

"Yeah, and Key is doing really well in psychology." Stripes said. ¨Hey, Storm, how´s Thor doing?¨  
¨Well, as seeing he was the guardian of wisdom, he´s excelling in all subjects.¨ Storm said.

* * *

AN: As always, if you have any marching band questions, let me know. 


	5. Begining to use weapons again

Chapter 5:

Beginning to use weapons again.

Disclaimer! The owners of the characters Adhara, Casey, Stripes and Storm have given me permission to use their oc´s in this fic. I only own Laural, Nightshade and the village of Katiana.

 **AN: AS Always, if you have any marching band questions, pm me and I´ll be glad to answer!**

* * *

¨Hey, Nightshade.¨ Adhara came up to Nightshade, out of breath. ¨Remember a few months ago when I said we should keep our riders up to speed with their weapons?¨ Nightshade nodded, smoothing out her black and silver dress that she was wearing today.  
¨Yeah, I remember.¨ Nightshade said. ¨I was a Nightfury my past life, other than being known for our speed, we were also known for our memory.¨ Adhara smiled in embarrassment.

¨Yeah… I remember… anyways, so I found a way to keep our riders up-to-speed with their weapons and fighting abilities, and maybe improve them.¨  
¨Oh?¨ Nightshade asked, now interested. ¨So, you know how our band director wants the color guard to learn hand to hand combat, as well as sword combat?¨ Nightshade nodded, understanding where this was going.

¨So, your suggesting that we invite our riders, and let them invite a few friends?¨ Nightshade asked.

¨Yep!¨ Adhara said. ¨And as Laural wielded double swords in her past life, we could get her in an advanced sword combat class!¨ Nightshade mused over Adhara´s plan.

¨It´s definitely a good plan Adhara.¨ Nightshade said. ¨Were allowed to invite up to to friends right?¨

¨Yep. At least, that´s what I think….¨

¨Hey! Nightshade, Adhara, remember to do your flag work when your chatting!¨ The colour guard leadership team person called out. Nightshade and Adhara hastily continued their work.

Laural´s POV  
Competitions in one week! Yet those two can't seem to stop chatting about some important topic. I couldn't ever find out about. Nightshade´s been really secretive with me lately, and I don´t like it.

Now that I think about it, Katrana has told me Stripes has been secretive with her lately as well. ´I wonder what that group is planning...´ I thought. ´They can't be this secretive without planning something.´ I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize I was out of step.

¨Laural! Your out of step!¨ My shadow said.

¨Thanks.¨ I whispered. Just then, my form flickered to the outfit the girl in my dreams wears, swords and all, then it went back to normal.

¨You really need to control that during competition.¨ One of my section members said.

¨I don't know how yet.¨ I replied. ¨Maybe we can think of a cover story for it."

"Maybe, but what?"

"I don't even think it can be controlled." Laural said.

"And step!" Out section leader said. The hold was over.

EAHRebel or Katiana's POV

First period was going by way to slow for my likings. It was the basics of physiology,

?"  
"Yeah, but what?"  
STARGAZER GALE'S POV  
History had to be the most boring class I have ever taken. I mean yeah, I understand why it has to be taken. The least the school districts can do is make it more entertaining… I started drifting off into my own thoughts. That girl from my dreams… Laural says it´s happening to her also. Man, I can only imagine the complications she´s having in marching band right now.

In the midst of my musings, my form flickered, from my usual slightly wavy brown hair, to long brown hair, that had random streaks of colour. My skin was slightly tanned, and I had light brown and green eyes. It was one of those if you blinked, you missed it kinda things. ´this can't be happening...´

*A FEW HOURS LATER, AFTER SCHOOL.*  
LauralKelley99´s POV  
Nightshade tossed me two six foot long wooden swords, I looked around, noticing that the other people who were invited to this. Also had wooden replicas of a variety of weapons. ¨Nightshade, what are you doing?¨ I asked. Because I had absolutely no idea.

¨Teaching you to use swords.¨ Nightshade replied. I didn't know how to respond to that. Except with sarcasm.

¨What makes you think I can use these things?¨ I said. ¨I´m not a pro swordswoman.¨ Nightshade smirked. Which looked really weird on her for some reason.

¨Come on Laural, I know you can do this.¨ She replied. ¨Let's just start with the basics of double wielding. I picked up the two swords, not knowing what to do with them, I let instinct take over, the swords went to a natural position, I went into a defencive position, with my upper body leaned forwards, one of the swords went over my head, and the other behind my back. Nightshade took her own wooden sword and shield, and charged at me, I dodged, moving the sword that was behind my back, to in front of me, to where the two of the swords I had created an X shape, knocking Nightshade down.

¨He, and you said you weren´t a pro swords woman… if I didn't know any better, I'd have said that you fought like this in your past life.¨ Nightshade commented off handedly.  
I rolled my eyes. ¨Whatever.¨ I moved the two swords to their original position. Me, Nightshade and the others sparred like this for a few hours, until we were out of breath.  
¨Can we go home now?¨ I complained, sounding a little childish. Nightshade smiled.


	6. plea for help

Chapter 6:  
Plea for help

Disclaimer, I have permission from everyone in this story to use their characters. I do not own them, nor will I claim to own them.

Laural turned on the TV, to news channel ten.

"The president has returned to Washington, after her visit from the GMAD Lair." The reporter said. "And, although hopes were high for some GMAD members to have survived, the president returns with depressing news."  
The TV cuts to the president in Washington DC. "Citizens of America." She said. "After my visit to the lair of GMAD, I am sad to report what has already been confirmed." "GMAD, had indeed been wiped out."  
"Miss. President, what do you intend to do about this situation?" An interviewer asked. The president closed her eyes. "An army must be raised." She said she opened her eyes. "The GMAD can no longer help us, the Nagi no Hebi is too much a threat to not take action."

Laural turned off the tv. And looked at her phone, her band directer had tweeted.

'No rehearsal today, DO NOT COME TO FIRST PERIOD! I WILL NOT BE AT THE BAND HALL!' Laural smirked at the tweet. 'Guess that gives me more time to relax before second…'

Laual opened up her book that she was reading on her spare time.

*WITH THE VILLANS*  
Zarix looked at his army, and made eye contact with his leading generals. Oogie boogie, Cronos, Pitch Black, Mordu, Mother Gothel, Valkyr, Dagur, Death, and War.

¨Soon, my brave army.¨ Zarix started. ¨We will go to battle against a defenceless GMAD!¨ Shouts and cheers were heard from the massive crowd. ¨Settle down, settle down, yes I know this is exciting, but we need to bide our time. I´ll start by sending out the scouts to figure out where the GMAD´s reincarnations are living, Pitch, leading commander for the air troops, come forwards and explain the rest of the plan.¨ Pitch strode up.  
¨When the scouts have returned with the locations of the reincarnated GMAD members, we´ll attack each member one by one.  
*AFTER SCHOOL!*  
Laural plopped her school bag down on the couch. She swore that she saw someone outside in her backyard. Suddenly, they disappeared. ´Weird….´ She thought. ´then again… I guess this is semi-normal… if I even had a normal life to begin with….´

Rebel´s POV  
Today at school was stranger than normal. I have no idea why. Not to mention, I keep having these dreams about this girl, not in a romantic sense, but she felt familiar. Like I know her somehow… but that can't be possible….

Thor´s POV  
Today was… something else. I don't have any idea on how to describe it. It was just… weird. How could I be warrior in my past life? I can't even throw a punch properly in this life.

StarGazer Gale POV

Well, to say that this day was a strange day, would be an understatement. After finding out I'm the guardian of planets… I clutched my hand around my moon shaped necklace. I guess I now know where my love for astrology came from….

SparkyIceBlaze´s POV

Thinking back to my past life. I couldn't help but to wonder. Where are the other Guardians? I know we've been wiped out… but if me, Laural, Rebel, Thor, Star, and our dragons were reincarnated, were the others reincarnated also? I may have been the guardian of betrayal, but, I was extremely loyal to my friends.

LAURALKELLEY99´S POV 

Guardian of Band Life? I smirked. I guess that's fitting. As seeing I am one of the best marchers in my band. But, I couldn't have possibly been that good of a fighter… heck, I can barely swing the two wooden swords Nightshade gave me. That reminded me. Does Nightshade know? Did she know all this time?  
I felt horrible, how could I torment Nightshade like that? Did feel the same way? Like I was a horrible person? I collapsed on my bed with a groan. ¨I´m a horrible person.¨ I quickly grabbed my phone, my hands shaking with fear. How would Nightshade react? Would she even accept an apology? I took a deep breath. And opened up the text box for Nightshade. ´Hey, I'm incredibly sorry please Nightshade, if you can forgive me for being an awful person, thank you. If not, I understand.´ I took in a deep breath, and sent the text.

NIGHTSHADE´S POV

I looked at my phone, seeing a text from Laural. After reading the text, I had to wipe a tear away. Did she finally remember? Then, she should have known I wouldn't blame her for not remembering. Now that I think about it, she's probably beating herself up for not remebering. I saw the group chat me, Adhara, Casey, Stripes, and Storm have was blowing up with texts.

´I think Kat is starting to remeber.´ Stripes.

´Yeah, its the same with Thor.´

I sent a reply. ´Laural´s starting to remember as well. She sent me a text apologizing for being a horrible person.'

´really?´ Stripes

´Yeah, I gotta go make sure she's not beating herself up for whatever guilt she's feeling...´ I replied.

´Yeah, Kataina just sent me a similar text.´

´I can't believe they are remembering so soon!´ Casey

´I gotta go guys.´ I sent. I left the group chat, and went to reply to Laural. ´You had better not be beating yourself up for whatever guilt your feeling. I don't blame you for not remembering, and you should know that! Has your GMAD self taken over yet?´  
I quickly got a reply. ´No, she hasn´t yet, but I'm waiting for when it does happen.´

I sighed in relief, glad that my rider isn't dreading when her GMAD persona takes over. ´you do realise, this is your 3rd life.´

´yeah, I realise that now… and yeiks, I'm embarrassed by that.´

´hey, don't be embarrassed by that.´ I replied. ´not everyone has the ability to reincarnate like you.´

´True.´

* * *

 _ **AHHHHHH HOLY SH***** I CAN'T**_ BELIEVE _ **I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOR EVER! I'M SOOOO SOORRRY!**_


	7. Accepting the past,and guardians again

Chapter 7: Accepting the past, and becoming guardians again

Laural´s POV  
Saturday morning, wasn't your typical saturday for me. I had woken up at six in the morning, to get ready for today´s band competition. I prayed that my GMAD self didn't take over today, any other day was fine. Today we marched in the BOA (Bands of America Competition.) and it was a huge deal for the Guardian High Marching Band.

I grabbed my uniform, and lined up for inspection. My leadership team member told me to go ahead and go to the bus. I put my uniform in my travel bag that I brought. A four hour long bus ride ment a chance to sleep, and I was going to take every chance I got to do so, I wasn't going to be cranky when we arrived in Serenity City.

I got to bus two, and got to an empty bus seat, and settled down. Checking my hat box to double check I had everything, seeing my Gloves, and Gauntlets, I nodded in satisfaction, and closed my hat box. I slowly let myself drift into sleep.

EAH Rebel´s POV  
I had turned on the TV to National Marching Channel (No, no such channel exists… I wish however.) , today was our school´s marching competition in Serenity City.  
¨AND WELCOME TO THE FIELD, THE GUARDIAN HIGH MARCHING BAND FROM PROTECTER CITY!¨ The announcer yelled. ¨Their show is entitled The Journey, in honor of the Guardians of GMAD, who bravely fought against the Nagi no Hebe, and other evils that threatened this earth.¨  
I smiled, so that´s why the Colour guard uniforms looked the way they did. Some had dragon wings on them, and a few others had swords, keyblades, and other varying weapons.

The show´s music started out slowly, and softly, and one color guard member wandered around the field. The music speed up, and the colour guard put their weapons on the field, grabbing their flags. They tossed them into the air, sending them flying like javelins. They chased after them, and caught them before they hit the ground.

The music got dark, and the colour guard´s outfits changed from bright, vibrant colors, to dark, and menacing dresses for the girls, and shirt and pants for the guys. The colour guard separated, sneaking up on various members of the band, and then the band member froze in place, but still played.

Soon, each section stopped marching, and the music ended as soon as the last band member was snuck up upon. The show was over, and the crowd gave them a standing oblation.

¨I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but due to recent discoveries, we need to ask all band members, and observers, to calmly leave the stands, Pitch Black has been reported to be near by.

LAURAL´S POV  
Well, at least the Nightmare King waited until the end of our performance. Knowing that, I prayed my GMAD persona would take over, I saw Nightshade changing back into a nightfury, Adhara turning back into a black changewing, and Casey into a snow fury.

Soon, my GMAD persona took over. I summoned Twilight and Sweet Melody, and charged at Pitch, I saw storm as a dragon flying over head with Thor, and Stripes with Rebel, Virgo and Casey took off to find their riders. Soon, all of GMAD, arrived at the scene.

"We took you down one Pitch Black, we can do it again." Thor said. I nodded in agreement.

"And after we've taken you down." I started.

"All of us, will go and take down the Nagi no Hebi." Rebel continued.


	8. the battle with pitch black

Chapter 8: The battle with Pitch

Disclaimer! I only own the plot.

Lauralkelley99's POV

I hopped onto Nightshade's back as she got ready to take off. Twilight and Sweet Melody at my side, the two of us charged into battle.

I caught up with Rebel, and Stripes. "What's the plan?" I ask.

"Thor wants me, you, Star and Sparky to stay back with our dragons.¨ Rebel replied. I nodded. ¨And wait for his signal to attack."  
¨Right.¨ I said. ¨Did he tell you what the signal was?¨ Rebel shook her head no. I sighed. ¨I guess we will have to wait.¨  
The four of us waited for Thor´s signal. He looked at us, and nodded. ¨I'm guessing that´s the signal.¨ I said. The other girls nodded.

¨What are we waiting for?¨ Rebel asked. ¨Let's go!¨ I nodded.  
¨Right.¨ I said. The four of us charged into battle. Soon, the battle ended. And Pitch was done for.

* * *

OKAY! I know that this chappie is short... but I promise the next one will be longer


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 9: The Final Battle.

* * *

GMAD flew together in a V formation. Scanning their surroundings for the Nagi no Hebi. Soon, they found the Snake humanoid.

¨THERE!¨ Someone yelled. The GMAD hesitated, remembering their deaths when they first went up against this thing, but they were together now. Nothing could take them down. As long as they were together. The GMAD charged into battle against the Nagi no Hebi, catching the scaly monster off guard.

¨Fools!¨ It called in a raspy voice. ¨I am the Nagi no Hebi! Your worst nightmare!¨ It tried to bat away a few GMAD members, but they got out of the way as soon as possible. And charged back.

The Nagi no Hebi took out an axe, and started swinging at the members of GMAD. They expected this to happen, and steered clear of the monster. ¨Fools.¨ it hissed. ¨I have killed you all before, or do you not remember that!¨

¨Oh we remember!¨ Laural said.

¨Then why do you attack?¨ Its raspy voice sent chills down everyone´s back. ¨Or are you just that stupid?¨  
¨No, we're together. And as long as we are one, nothing, not even the strongest monster can take us down!¨ Rebel yelled. The GMAD members cheered in agreement with Rebel´s statement.

The battle went on and on. Like a violent dance, with multiple dancers. If you were to ask anyone who fought that day, what happened in that battle, they wouldn't have been able to tell you. Everyone fought their hardest. Not one person wanted to happen what had already happened to them again.

Soon, the GMAD had the Nagi no Hebi surrounded. ¨Give up, your surrounded by the most powerful warriors in eons." One called out. Every member's eyes were hard, intimidating. They would never surrender. The Nagi no Hebi bowed in submission. Surprising, well everyone.

¨My masters true plan for me has come into play.¨ It said. ¨I accept my defeat.¨ Only to take its axe, and start swinging at the surprised GMAD members. Everyone flew out of range of the monsters axe. Attacking the monster with full force, after recovering from the surprise of the played surrender.

Fighting furiously, the GMAD Members eventually took down the Nagi no Hebi for the final time.

* * *

Unbeknown to the Members of GMAD, they would have never seen the true man behind the operation. Zenif´s life force was tied to the Nagi no Hebi, and when the Nagi was killed by GMAD, Zenif disappeared, along with the Nagi no Hebi.


End file.
